


Dreamt of Philosophy

by rsadelle



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-11
Updated: 2000-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality for Hamlet and Horatio is something quite different from reality for Ophelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamt of Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> So my drama teacher told us that if we wanted to argue that Hamlet was gay, we'd have to back it up with evidence from the text. Then RareSlash mentioned Hamlet, so when I read the play, I read it with the idea that I could find something that could become a story. This is what happened.

Horatio stands with Hamlet in his chamber. "Please," Hamlet asks.

"Yes." And Horatio steps forward to enfold his friend in his arms. Hamlet clings to Horatio. Their lips melt together. They tear at each other's clothes and kiss and kiss and kiss. There is a knock at the door. Horatio is called away. He leaves Hamlet with a last kiss.

Hamlet is struck with a sudden impulse and strides from his room to Ophelia's. He grabs her arm and stares at her. He wonders how he could have ever loved her for she cannot even begin to compare to his beloved Horatio. He can only stare at her in wonder and bewilderment. She obliges his mood and does not speak. He keeps his eyes on her as he makes his way out of the room. He shuts the door behind him and leans against it briefly.

Horatio comes down the corridor toward him and kisses him. Horatio's kiss presses Hamlet farther into the wood. "Come," Horatio says. He twines his fingers with Hamlet's and tugs him through the halls of Elsinore, back to Hamlet's own chamber. Horatio slowly finishes undressing Hamlet even as Hamlet undresses him. Horatio gently lays Hamlet down on the bed and covers Hamlet's body with his own.

Their slow coupling has a dreamlike quality for Hamlet, so much so that he wonders later if it ever really happened. But later, after they have both redressed and rejoined the castle's regular life, Horatio catches him in a dark corner and kisses him soundly, grounding him in the reality of their love. Hamlet relaxes into Horatio's kiss. Horatio clasps Hamlet in a fierce hug. They break apart to go their separate ways and attend to their own business.


End file.
